


Time to Re-Stock

by AnneScriblerian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneScriblerian/pseuds/AnneScriblerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape has some ingredients to acquire. Charlie Weasley has unmatched access to said ingredients.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Re-Stock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slytheclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=slytheclaw).



> Written in 2010 for Slythclaw's birthday.

Severus Snape truly enjoyed doing inventory. It was the kind of meticulous work at which he excelled. And every jar that he touched was his property. He never thought that he would own his own life, let alone be able to afford every ingredient he could ever need to make any potion he could want. It was quite something to live in a world where merit had at least some sway. He sniffed, but also gave a small internal nod to Harry Potter, whose sacrifice and incessant campaigning ever since had made it so.

He was still lost in reverie when he came to an almost empty jar. He shook the lone sliver of talon in its container. The rattle made the corner of his mouth quirk up. It was time to restock.

International Apparition was now legal, but it was hardly pleasant. In order to lessen the effects, Severus made a brief stop in Paris. Perhaps it had been a mistake to have that cafe au lait. He refused to regret the pain au chocolate, even as his stomach clenched upon arrival in Romania. He straightened up from his slight crouch when he saw the stocky figure approaching him. He had just re-attained his full height when he was grasped about the waist and spun clear around.

"I'm so sorry about that, Professor." Charlie Weasley looked rueful as he passed another warm flannel to Snape. 

Severus wiped his face one last time and smirked at the young man. "I can hardly complain. After all, it was your robes that fell victim to the effects of your overly-enthusiastic greeting."

Charlie laughed as he regarded his robes, now washed out and hanging before the fire. "Does leave me at a bit of a disadvantage, that."

"As it should be, Weasley. As it should be," Severus drawled as he drew one finger down the curved plane of Charlie's bare chest.

There had really been no question in Snape's mind about how the exchange would go. Sometimes he liked to drag out the negotiations, simply to prolong the pleasure of anticipation. But since Weasley was already nude, he thought they might dispense with the formalities, just this once. 

Gods, he loved the feeling of his mouth stretched around Charlie's cock. It was as stocky and strong as the man himself. It was shorter than his own, but it made up for it in its impressive girth. It had been too tempting to resist, bobbing there between the man's heavily muscled thighs. Charlie was simply delicious. So... squeezable.

So Severus indulged himself. He kneaded soft, freckled skin. He squeezed warm, solid muscle. He ran his fingers through long red hair. Charlie laughed, and writhed, and gripped Severus as though he was the broom between his thighs in a Quidditch match. Severus was exhilarated by Charlie's intensity. As he thrust between Charlie's perfectly rounded buttocks, he threw his head back in abandon. He even went so far as to shout his pleasure aloud as he climaxed, clutching Charlie's hips tightly enough to bruise.

Snape tucked the now-full jar of dragon talons into his robes. He smiled inside as he returned Charlie's energetic goodbye kiss. As he prepared to Apparate, he reflected that this particular re-stocking trip was always quite rewarding.


End file.
